Shizya Drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: A collection of Shizaya drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Started a shizaya drabble series. Your welcome *winks* ratings vary each chapter**

**Rated - M**

Shizuo's breath trembled as his hand moved over Izaya's exposed chest, from where he had ripped the red material. He'd never done anything like this, but the way Izaya was whimpering and squirming in his arms encouraged him.

His hand traveled further down to rub the growing bulge between Izaya's legs. The younger boy gasped. His thighs quivered from the want of stimulation.

Shizuo tried to press onwards. His hand rested on the hem of Izaya's jeans, running over his lower abdominal area. Finally his fingers started to go underneath the material.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Shizuo said.

"Awe, is Shiu-chan scared?" Izaya taunted. Shizuo knew better than to take it to heart. He could see the apprehension on the other teens face.

"It's not that." Shizuo barked. "I'm just saying, you seem nervous about this, and I don't want to do something your not ready for."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Izaya hissed.

"You're shaking." Shizuo pointed out. "Even if you insist on it, I won't do it. You're not comfortable with this, and neither am I. We can try again another time, but we don't need to rush this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated - M**

Izaya knew what he was doing was wrong. To allow his enemy to touch him like this… He shook his head to himself; but for some reason he trusted Shizuo to not take advantage of his vulnerable state.

That was a thought in the back of his mind. He couldn't focus with Shizuo touching him like this. It was hard to believe that a monster could caress and fondle him so gently.

He could feel himself slowly wanting more. It didn't help that Shizuo was panting harshly in his ears.

He cursed himself for wanting to hear his name spill from those lips. He knew he himself was fighting back calling out Shizuo's.

He bit his lip leaning more fully into Shizuo. A moan escaped from his throat and his toes curled. If he got to vocal he would say things he would regret.

One of Shizuo's hands moved to caresses his chest and play with his nipple. They always became sensitive when he was close to release. Shizuo was holding him closer now.

Izaya was trying to hold on and stay coherent. One hand clutched Shizuo's arm the other was stoking himself around the base of his cock. It wasn't helping that he could feel Shizuo's finger rubbing the slit of his sensitive head.

"Sh-Shiz…" Words were starting to bubble of his lips as his orgasm approached. He prayed that Shizuo just thought he was trying to cuss. Whatever was going through Shizuo mind he must of picked up on how close Izaya was, because he started whispering for Izaya to let go and come.

Shizuo's finger dipped a little bit further into the slit. Izaya's back snapped in an arch. He was coming. Burst after burst of cum streaming from the head of his erection.

"Ah, ah, oh, Shizuo, I ah lov, ahhhh!" The last few moans came out a little too loud for his liking. This was why he hated doing things like this with Shizuo. He had no chose to be exposed and vulnerable, and he was always close to losing himself and admiring things he was not ready to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you." Shizuo had whispered into his ear as Izaya moved to leave the office.

"Nice try Shizu-chan." Izaya snorted. He had his hand on the door.

Shizuo put his hand over Izaya's to stop him. He felt Izaya tense as he loomed over the younger male. He knew better than to make him feel corner. He left enough room for Izaya to leave if he really felt that way.

"Shizu-chan, this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking." Shizuo said resting his hands lightly on Izaya's hip.

Izaya didn't answer at first. He could feel Shizuo nuzzling his neck, breathing deeply with pent up emotion. It wasn't until he was aware of his belt being undone that he spoke again.

"Izaya, please…" Shizuo sounded as if he was begging.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed out. One of Shizuo's hand was working it's way up his shirt. Shizuo tried to use his mouth to distract him. Izaya tried to pull his shirt back down.

"Izaya," He breathed out, as if asking for permission.

"Just be gentle, okay?"

"Of course."Shizuo whispered huskily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M**

They hate each other with a passion; but hate was a form of passion. It was a passion they only had with each other.

It could only happen after a long day, when the adrenaline in their system had finally started to fizzle out. If left them with a tingling sensation, and a want and need to bring it back.

Sex gave them what they were looking for. They weren't sure why but it did.

Thinking about it, this was probably just an excuse for both of them. Neither wanted to acknowledge that this might not be hate; nor that this maybe way more than they expected.

They did it anyway. Whenever Shizuo could get Izaya cornered in a alleyway at night, and Izaya would give him _THAT_ look.

They would ignore the part if them that wanted to touch and take their time with the other. Sometimes they did, both startled by the loving looks they would be reviving during eye contact. It was the way Izaya would do any position Shizuo wanted to try, or how Shizuo would stop if he thought Izaya was in pain.

This was a passion they feared to name.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo knew it sounded wrong, but he couldn't help but be in awe at the sight before him.

Izaya eyes widened in fear, and his hands shook, rendering him unable to wield his knife properly.

Shizuo had to wonder if Izaya was always like this when they fought.

No, he thought, it was only today. The boys hands weren't just shaking. His whole disposition seemed off. He was more like a panicked rabbit, than his normal cocky self.

Now that he had him cornered, the shaking seemed worse.

"What's wrong flea? You look scared." Shizuo tried to sound confident

"I'm not scared of you" Izaya hissed. His hands started to jitter worse, to the point where he dropped knife.

They were both still at this point. Izaya was blushing with embarrassment, looking down at his fallen knife. Odds were that he was thinking of some way to get it back. Shizuo was trying to figure out what to do about Izaya. He wasn't acting like himself.

Shizuo stepped a bit closer, taking note if how Izaya seemed to panic more as he was forced farther away from his only form of protection.

"So you're scared of me too?" Shizuo didn't know why, but he no longer felt amused.

It was odd. Izaya was the only one in the whole city that never seemed to be scared if him. He challenged him on a regular basis, fearlessly engaging in battle. He would go as far as to tease and taunt Shizuo until he became angry enough to fight.

Izaya kept his eyes on Shizuo as he tried to move towards his knife. Shizuo blocked him.

"So are you going to kill me then?" Izaya asked.

So that's what he's scared of? He forgot that Izaya considered himself to be a God. The idea of death probably scared him. It would prove his mortality if Shizuo was to injured him.

Shizuo gave the other boy a look before he started to walk away.

"Don't mess with me again flea. Next time I won't be so nice."


	6. Chapter 6

All they did was lock eyes and they instantly knew they wanted each other. They were drawn towards the other since the day they met. Only now could they put a name to it.

Izaya had actually come here to mess with Shizuo, but today was different.

Shizuo hadn't acted violently when he was next to him, and Izays couldn't find it in himself to pull his knife or say anything. So instead they stared at each other as they continued to walk.

The city was tense as this odd exchange continued. The two weren't talking, they barely even looked at each other. When Shizuo did look at the other, it wasn't a kind look, but it wasn't menacing either.

Izaya looked up as if he was going to day something, then stopped. Eye contact was made and they stopped walking. They were exchanging a look that no one could name; but it made the city hold their breath along side them.

Shizuo acted first. He once again surprised Izaya by his rash thinking. He kissed him, his hands never left the pockets they were clenched in as he did.

Izaya was doing the same. He tilted his chin up as Shizuo wouldn't have to slouch so much. He didn't even try to pretend, that the small part of himself that he allowed to be human, didnt want this.

He'd needed this; he had for many years now. He didn't feel so bad about it when he sensed Shizuo's nervousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**May 4th is Izaya's birthday so I thought I do something for it. There's no picture, but I hope you like it.**

Izaya didn't expect anyone to remember his birthday. He had a feeling that today was going to be like any other day. That being said, he wrote off that unsettling feeling his stomach as boredom. It was already late into the evening and nothing had happened.

His sisters hadn't called, Namie seemed more annoyed with him than usual. It made him not want to stay in the office. He decided to go to Russian Sushi for some celebratory fatty tuna. He grabbed his coat and headed out to Ikebukuro.

He waved to Celty as she passed by. He was hoping to able to talk with the transporter, but she kept going. She must be on a job. By the time he reached his destination.

"IIIIIIZAAAAYA!" Shizuo's voice could be heard from behind.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "I really don't feel like dealing with you today. I just came to get some dinner, and then I'll leave."

"Like I actually believe that. Every time you're here something happens."

Izaya frowned. Looks like he'll just have to go to the sushi place by his house. He really, really, really, didn't want to fight with Shizuo.

"What's the matter flea. You seem scared."

"I'm not scared." Izaya rolled his eyes. "It's as I said before, I don't feel like fighting."

"Today is the day you're going to die." Shizuo moved quickly grabbing Izaya by the back of his jacket and started to walk to a less crowded area so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Ironic isn't it."

"How so?" Izaya asked.

"You're going to die on the twenty fourth anniversary of of the day you were brought into this world."

"What?"

"And you call me stupid. You're going to die on your birthday you idiot!"

"I got that part. I'm just surprised that you actually remembered."

Shizuo held Izaya up to be eye level. There was something off about the flea. He wasn't wearing his normal smirk or flaunting his taunting tone. He seemed to be pretty out of it. His arms hung limply at his side. He hadn't even pulled out his knife yet.

"You're not even going to try and stop me?"

"I said that I don't feel like fighting with you today." Izaya shrugged. "You know, I think you're the only one who remembered my birthday." Izaya smiled.

"Eh, stop giving me that look." He dropped the smaller man on the ground.

Izaya couldn't help but blush. "You know, I really tried to convince myself that I didn't care if no one cared about my birthday. At the end of the day, all it is, is an insignificant date of the day one came into existence. It doesn't matter because in the end we will all die. That's what I told myself when not even my sisters called to say happy birthday.

Then you of all people had to remember that it was my birthday. The monster that's always hated me. You never stop surprising me. The fact that you even cared enough to say it."

"It's not because I care." Shizuo defended. "I still hate you."

"But you remembered." Izaya said pleadingly.

Shizuo just looked at him. It was odd for Izaya to put any kind of personal emotion into anything. He didn't like to relate to humans, in his desperate attempt to be anything but.

"It just makes me, actually care, that people forgot. Or be upset when I think of how everyone went all out for your birthday when all you do is bring raises in taxes because of your destruction to public property. We're both so similar and yet people hate me, and love you. My own family would like to see me hit by a truck in order to be able to see your brother."

"Maybe if you weren't always screwing up peoples lives…" Shizuo started.

"You think I wanted things to be like this? Sure I never had dreams for the future the way everyone else did, but I never wanted this. My parents died when I was young and I ended up being the one to take care of my sisters. I started selling test answers in middle school and things escalated from there. The next thing I knew I was selling information, and the Yakuza wanted me to work for them. If you saw the amount of money he was offering and see how little my sisters had, you would of taken it to if you were in my place. The problem is once your in the Yakuza, you can't get out.

I just wanted them to be happy. Now they won't even talk to me. When they do come to town it's because Kasuka shooting a scene for a movie." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo didn't know what to say. Izaya looked completely miserable standing in front of him. He was also weary that, this maybe a trap. However….

"Hey, it's not that bad" Shizuo tentatively raised his hand to rest on Izaya's shoulder in some sort of comfort. Izaya hugged him. Shizuo was still confused but hugged him back anyways. He had a feeling that Izaya was really upset. The other man seemed to collapse against him. He wasn't crying but he was shaking.

"I don't get. People might not even know me and they hate me. I didn't even do anything to you and you wanted to kill me. I saw you in middle school. You never attack unless provoked…I don't get it."

Shizuo felt guilty. He didn't have a real reason for his first attack.

"How about we go get a cake or something?" Shizuo suggested to lighten the mood.

"Shizu-chan?!" Izaya beamed up at the other. "You really want to share a cake with me?"

"If you want to."

"Shizu-chan you're so kind."


	8. Chapter 8

"Shizu-chan is too rough." Izaya complained as his arms were pinned down. As he said this his legs wrapped tighter around the bartenders waist. He like it when Shizuo let lose and became the monster he kept inside. He knew that he didn't have to be careful with Izaya because he could take it.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo growled as he trailed a hand up Izaya's stomach. What the flea didn't know was that this was when Shizuo was most careful with him.

When they were like this, it became painfully obvious how fragile Izaya really was. He was skinny and light. It felt like he would break in Shizuo's arm.

He made sure to stay in control, no matter how bad his need. He didn't bother voicing this to Izaya. It wasn't important at this point. He knew he was being gentle with Izaya.

His hands only ever grazed over his skin when the touched. Izaya would wither and moan. He wanted to see the flea helpless and vulnerable, yet trusting. He wanted him to realize that he wasn't going to hurt him.


	9. Chapter 9

Izaya was always annoying the day after. Shizuo could never get him to leave the apartment. He would wander around and go through Shizuo's stuff. Shizou would have to take the day off just to make sure Izaya wasn't alone in his home.

This time he woke up to a practically naked Izaya sitting on top of his thigh, and demanding breakfast. Shizuo pushed him off and told him to make it himself. Izaya then complained that his ass hurt too much for him to move.

Shizuo sat up and glared at the informant. He paused seeing Izaya in his hoodie instead of his coat. It was much like his sisters, so there were animal ears on the hood.

He was pouting and still half sleep as he kept begging for breakfast. Shizuo, who was also half sleep, couldn't help but think he was cute. Even though they weren't normally intamite with one another after, Shizuo cupped Izaya's cheek


End file.
